The Misunderstanding that Ruined my Life
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: 21 year old Percy Jackson, after leaving everything that has to do with the "other side" of his life finds out something that brings him back to his half blood life and is forced to face the person who was the reason he left it in the first place... OOC
1. The Misunderstanding

This is my first PJO fanfic, I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy's POV

It was summer of my senior year (almost time for camp) and I was 18 at the time when I knew I was ready. Annabeth and I had been through so much together, and after being in love for two and a half years, I was ready to make a commitment. That's right; I was going to marry Annabeth Chase. I had it all planned out: about half an hour before dinner, I'd invite Annabeth to my cabin and propose. It was simple, except for the fact that when it was time, I chickened out. We started talking about college and our future careers, and I had a few good opportunities to ask her, but I got nervous._ What if she says no? _I wondered. _Everyone will be watching, and if she doesn't accept, I'll feel embarrassed and never want to show my face here again. But if she says yes, I'll probably be the happiest man on the planet._ When we walked to dinner, I couldn't believe hadn't asked her. While we were walking, I decided I could ask her right then. I even knelt, but when Annabeth asked what I was doing, I told her I just needed to tie my shoe.

I thought about it that night in my room. In the end, I decided it was worth the risk, but that I needed to figure out how to have more confidence so I wouldn't chicken out next time. _I'll talk to Grover tomorrow and see what he thinks,_ I decided.

"Okay, I've got an idea." He told me. We were in my room to make sure no one else overheard our conversation. "Get down on one knee and propose."

"What? I'm not going to propose to you!"

"Of course not! Pretend I'm Annabeth and propose. Then tonight you can be more prepared and hopefully won't chicken out."

"Oh, I see. I guess it would help, but you're a guy, it's going to be hard to pretend you're Annabeth."

"Just try."

"Okay, whatever." I said. I knelt before my best friend, feeling very awkward. I pulled the ring out of my pocket. "Grover, will you-"

"I'm not Grover, remember? I'm Annabeth." He said

"Okay, sorry Gro-, I mean Annabeth." I said, trying to hide a smile. "Annabeth, will you marry me?" I opened the ring case.

"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" Grover said in a very high pitched voice. Suddenly, I started cracking up.

"What?" Grover asked.

"That does not sound like Annabeth! I'm sorry, if we are going to do this," I said in between gasps. "I need to practice with a girl."

"I guess you're right." He said and began to laugh as well. "Maybe we can ask Clarisse." Strangely, Clarisse and I had become good friends after the war. When we left my cabin, Annabeth walked up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" She said and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I think I left one of my books in your room last night. Do you mind if I look for it?" I thought about how messy my room was, I had started unpacking the night before and just threw everything on the floor.

"Sure, but it'll probably be hard to find under all my stuff." She smiled.

"I'm sure I'll find it in there somewhere." Grover and I walked off to look for Clarisse. We found her in the Ares cabin with her boyfriend Chris.

"Clarisse, could I borrow you for a while?" I asked. She looked at Chris, who nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She followed me to my cabin; Grover ditched us for Juniper, who wanted to play volleyball. On the way, I explained my problem to her.

"Of course I'll help you! Honestly, I was beginning to think you'd never ask her." She smiled and I blushed. We opened my cabin door and went inside. I pulled up a chair for her and knelt in front of her.

"Clarisse," I said, imagining she was Annabeth "we've been through so much together. When you kissed me for the first time three years ago, I realized how much I loved you, and now I want to be with you forever." I pulled the ring case out and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Clarisse opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when Annabeth came out from under the bed, where she was looking for her book.

"What?"She shouted. "So you've been cheating on me?"

"No! Annabeth, it's not what it looks like! I mean, I would never marry Clarisse, I mean look at her!" I tried to defend myself.

"Hey!" Clarisse said.

"You know what?" Annabeth shouted, starting to sob. "I really loved you, Perseus Jackson, I even wanted to marry you, but now I don't ever want to see you again!" she opened the cabin door.

"Annabeth, wait!" I shouted and started toward her.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted as she slammed the door. And that's the last I saw of her, I tried to find her, but she wasn't at camp, and according to her siblings, she wasn't coming back.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter one! I know it was sort of weird, but I couldn't think of another good reason Percy would leave. Please review! I need ideas for the rest of the story! :) Thanks!


	2. Surprise Visitor

Here's chapter 2! Sorry, it's sort of short, but it seemed like a good stopping place. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters! They belong to Rick Riordan

* * *

I had just gotten back home from school when the phone rang. I checked the caller ID, but when I saw the number, I ignored it. Ever since I left camp three years ago, no one from the "other" side of my life has contacted me (I hadn't even seen any monsters, which was strange, even just after the war), until about a week ago when the calls began. I always ignored them, I remembered the number as the one from camp (after the war, Chiron decided buying a phone wouldn't attract too many monsters, as long as it was used only for emergencies). A few times someone left a message, always saying pretty much the same thing: "Percy, please call. This is important." I don't even know how they got my number, my mom is the only one who could've told them, but she promised not to tell them. It was weird though, because I had even been going by a different name ever since I left. These days, most people, called me Bruce Fisher (my mom made up the name, not me), except for mom and my stepdad, of course.

I decided to take a nap, and was woken up by a knock on the door. When I opened it, a boy about four years younger than me with black hair and clothes burst in.

"Nico?" I asked, unable to believe they had actually tracked me down. "How did you find me?"

"It's nice to see you too. By the way, next time you try going undercover, don't give yourself a last name that has something to do with water, it makes it a _lot_ easier to track you down."

"But how did you know-"

"Find out where you live? It wasn't too hard, but I don't have time to explain it now. Why haven't you picked up your phone? Never mind, there's no time for that. We need to leave _now_! Pack a few things and let's go!"

"Wait, what makes you think I'm coming with you? Just because you found out where I live doesn't mean I'm going back to camp, I can just move again and change my name."

"Percy, don't you understand? This is important! We need you!"

"And what exactly is so important that you have to track me down and come to my house?"

"Grover's missing."

* * *

Sorry, that was short! I hoped you are enjoying it so far though. Please review! I need ideas for the rest of the story too!

Thanks! :)


	3. Annabeth

Here's chapter three! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

"What? How can he be missing? When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"What? Why hasn't anyone-? The phone calls! Why didn't I answer them!? I should've known something was wrong; Chiron only lets people use the phone when there's an emergency. Well, we need to find him! Let's go!"

"Okay, but you should pack a few things first. We might be gone a while." I ran to my bedroom and packed a few items in my backpack, then followed Nico out the door.

"So what do we know so far?" I asked, talking on the way out to his car.

"Nothing much, except that he was searching for you. Said he was having dreams that you were in trouble."

"He was searching for _me_? I've been perfectly fine, until today, of course. How long ago did he leave camp?"

"A month ago."

"And how do we know he's missing? Are you sure he's not just still looking for me somewhere?"

"We're sure. Every day since he's left, he's called Juniper at least five times. One day, they just stopped and we haven't heard from him in two weeks. Then we finally found out your phone number, and when you were obviously ignoring us, Chiron sent me to look for you." We were getting in his car now.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked as he began driving.

"Well, we looked at all the nearby colleges and looked for a student fitting your description: dyslexic, your age, someone who was majoring in something having nothing to do with water."

"Wow, how long did it take?"

"We've been looking for you ever since you left, and, ironically, found you just a few days after Grover went missing." We were pulling into an ice-cream parlor just a few minutes from my apartment.

"Umm, Nico, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

"Is this really going to help us find Grover? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love ice cream, but don't you think we should start looking for him?"

"Come on!" He was already out of the car and walking inside. I ran to catch up and barely caught the door as it was closing. I looked around for Nico and saw he was walking up to a table. My eyes widened as I noticed the girl sitting at the table he was walking to and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I blinked a few times, but she was really there.

"Annabeth?" I asked when I made it to the table.

"Percy! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed and stood to give me a big hug. The moment I've been waiting for the past three years was finally here and I wasn't sure what to say. Finally, the words came to me.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I-"

"Don't worry about it, I overreacted. I'm just so glad to see you again!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Where have you been?!" she asked. "I came back to camp a few days after I left and you were gone!" I remembered the day she left like it was yesterday. The real reason I left was because everything that had anything to do with the "other" part of my life was just a reminder of Annabeth and the fact that she had left. My thoughts were interrupted when a guy with dark brown hair and a tan walked up to our table, he looked a little familiar, but I pushed the thought from my mind. He was carrying two cups of ice cream.

"Oh, hey Nico!" he said, "You're early. I guess I should go get more ice cream."

"No, I'm fine." Nico said. Annabeth gestured for him to sit in the seat next to her and he did.

"And you must be the famous Percy!" the guy said, holding his hand out to me and I shook it. "Annabeth's told me so much about you!"

"She has? Umm, who are you anyway?" he looked at Annabeth.

"You haven't told him?" he asked her.

"Well, I haven't even heard from him in three years! How was I supposed to?" then she looked at me. "Percy, this is Chad, my fiancé."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Please review!!! :) Thank you to my reviewers!


	4. Chad

Here's chapter 4. Sorry I tried to update it a few days ago but the document manager wasn't working. Thanks for the reviews!!!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Chad).

* * *

"Really? That's great!" I tried to sound happy for her, but I was afraid it wasn't working. How could she be engaged?

"I know!" she lowered her voice. "And he's a half blood too!"

"Really? Who's your parent?" Chad flinched slightly, but my eyes must've tricked me because when I blinked, he looked normal again.

"Undetermined." Chad answered, sounding a little sad. Annabeth put her arm around him.

"Don't worry, Chad, you've only known you were a half blood for three years. Your parent should send a sign soon." That was strange. When the war was over, all the gods promised to claim all their children before they turn thirteen. Sure, everyone knew the gods would break their promise eventually, but not this soon after the war, it hasn't even been ten years yet.

"Well, we can't figure it out on our own, but maybe we can narrow the options down a bit. Is your mortal parent your mom or dad?"

"I'm not sure. I grew up in an orphanage. The people who took care of me said my parents died when I was a baby."

"Do you know anything about how they died?"He stood.

"Shouldn't we get headed to camp now? We need to talk to Rachel."

"Yeah, I guess so." Nico and Annabeth were standing now.

"Annabeth," Chad said, "why don't you ride with Nico? I think maybe Percy and I should get to know each other."

"Of course!" She answered. "That'd be great!" He gave Annabeth a long kiss, which made me want to punch him in the face. I could tell he was trying make me jealous that he had Annabeth and I didn't. And it was working. Then Annabeth and Nico walked out to the car.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Chad said. I frowned, only Annabeth can call me that. I hate this guy, but I rode with him anyway. If Annabeth is going to marry him, he can't be too bad.

"So," I said when we started driving. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty eight."

"Twenty eight?! You're seven years older than Annabeth!" He gave me a strange look

"Yeah, what's your point?" I didn't recognize anything; we must've been taking a different way to camp. For the next two hours, neither of us said much until we had to stop for gas.

"It's practically full. We have enough gas to make it to camp." I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm getting sort of hungry, and it never hurts to be prepared. You never know what will happen when we're looking for Grover." We agreed that he would fill up the car while I went inside to get some snacks. He gave me a long list of random items to get inside.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you went inside and I take care of getting the gas?"

"Percy, just do it, okay? Here, this should cover it." He said, handing me a ten dollar bill. I decided to leave it at that, but he was acting strange. When I went inside to get everything, I saw that the list didn't specify what kind of chips Chad wanted and decided to go back outside and ask him. As I opened the door, I froze where I was standing. Chad was next to the car, making out with a woman who was clearly not Annabeth. I ran over to where he stood.

"Chad!" I shouted. He looked up and said something to the woman, who got in a car and drove off quickly. "You jerk!" I actually punched him this time and it felt great. His nose was crooked, I probably had broken it, and it was bloody. He almost fell, then caught himself in time and kicked me in the stomach, sending me onto the concrete. He jumped in the car and started the engine, then rolled his window down.

"Good luck getting to camp, Seaweed Brain!" He shouted sarcastically as he drove off. I was left at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, probably six hours away from camp, with nothing but ten dollars and riptide.

* * *

Don't you just hate Chad? Please review!!!


	5. Getting to Camp

Here's Chapter 5!!! Woo hoo! This chapter is sort of long. I hope you like it!!! :)

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! :)

Oh yeah, and let's just pretend that Percy isn't invincible anymore for this story.

* * *

I knew that I needed to get to camp as soon as possible to warn everyone, especially Annabeth. Annabeth... She's going to be broken hearted. Again. She doesn't deserve this. What if she doesn't even believe me? Then I'd lose her, again, this time to a two timing jerk.

I walked back up to the gas station and tried to pull the door open, but it was locked. There was a sign that said the hours and it wasn't supposed to close until eleven o'clock. I looked down at my watch. 5:30.

"Hey!" I shouted when I saw a worker inside. The man looked at me and shook his head.

"We're closed! Come back tomorrow!"

"It's only 5:30! You're open 'til eleven!" The man walked towards the door.

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what time _my_ store closes!?"

"That's what the sign says! I was in here only five minutes ago!" The man started to walk away.

"Wait! Can I at least use your phone? I've got ten bucks! Please!" After a few minutes of banging and shouting, I realized I'd have to find another way to get to camp. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any other buildings or cars in sight. I sighed. Chad must've picked this place ahead of time and paid that guy not to let me back in. But he didn't even know me until just two hours ago, and there's no way he could've planned anything since then. I started walking in the direction Chad had gone, assuming he was going to camp.

* * *

After about four hours of walking (and stopping for short breaks), I was exausted and starving. It was dark and all my emergency snacks were in the car with Chad. What if Chad had driven off in the opposite direction of camp just to trick me?

I was about to stop for another break, when suddenly, I heard a noise from a nearby bush. I took Riptide out of my pocket and looked in the direction of the bush, where a Minotaur was charging straight at me. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't run away, I was too exhausted. Even if I could, where would I go? After four hours of walking, I've gotten nowhere. I realized that I had only one option: fight.

I swung at the beast when he approached. I missed and barely got out of the way in time. The second time, I wasn't so lucky. He scraped my right leg with one of his horns and I struggled to stay standing. I looked down and saw a huge gash in it, extending from my knee almost all the way up to my hip. It was about an inch and a half wide and almost an inch deep. I was losing a lot of blood.

Suddenly I felt a horn banging into my ribs and I was flying for a few seconds. I landed in the middle of the road.

My ribs screamed out in pain and my whole body ached from the landing, especially my right leg. I couldn't get up and the world around me was starting to go black. Why did this minotaur have to keep coming back so fast? This was the third time I've fought him and also the last. I knew I was going to die.

My thoughts wandered for the last few seconds. I'd never make it to camp. I'll never get rid of Chad. And, oh yeah, I've forgotten about Grover! If only I could've saved him. But what I wanted most was to be with Annabeth. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. The last thing I saw was the minotaur preparing to charge again and lights from somewhere down the road, then everything went black.

* * *

I felt someone lifting me from the ground and groaned. My whole body ached, especially my ribs and leg. How was I still alive?

"Hang in there, Percy." a man's voice said. He set me down on a comfortable seat and opened my mouth. Suddenly I tasted the warm, blue chocolate chip cookies my mom used to make. Someone was giving me ambrosia. Whoever it was, he was probably from camp. I opened my eyes and saw one big eye staring back.

"Tyson?" He smiled, but I could tell he was worried.

"We need to get to camp." he said. He buckled me up in a seat belt and I realized we were in a truck. He closed my door and went around to the other side. When he started driving, he continued to talk. "Everyone thinks you are dead. I didn't believe them, so I came looking for you. I was just in time, that minotaur was about to kill you."

"Is he dead?" I asked and Tyson smiled.

"Yes. I killed him with that." he pointed to a wooden club at my feet and I smiled.

"You should rest," he told me. "We'll be at camp in about an hour and a half." I wanted to talk to him, but I realized he was right. I'd need to have energy to talk so I could explain what happened, otherwise Chad would have time to make up his own story about what happened. I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone trying to lift me. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at camp. I stood up, determined to go in there and get rid of Chad and get Annabeth back.

"Careful," Tyson said and caught me right before I fell. He put his arm around me and, with Tyson's help, if course, I limped up the hill. I stopped when we reached the top, surprised to see no one outside. I looked down at my watch for the time, but it must've broken during the fight. I figured that it must be about eleven. That was still unusual, especially on a Friday night. Then I noticed that the lights were on in the big house and started limping my way there.

When we got to the door, Tyson opened it and I peered inside. No one seemed to notice me, and everyone was crying, except for one person.

"Chad," I muttered angrily and suddenly everyones' tear-filled, shocked eyes were on me.

"Percy! You're alive!" Annabeth shouted and ran to me from where she was sitting with Chad and squeezed me in a tight bear hug. I winced at the pain in my ribs and she stepped back.

"Oh my gods! What happened to you?" Her excited expression turned into a worried one as she examined me. I looked down and realized how terrible I looked: my clothes were torn and I was covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. Everyone else recovered from their shock and were suddenly surrounding me and talking all at once.

"What happened?" and "Are you okay?" were the most commonly asked questions. I tried to calm them down to explain, but it was too loud. Finally, Annabeth spoke.

"Calm down and let him explain!" She took Tyson's place and led me to a chair. "We need an Apollo camper!" she shouted. A boy about fifteen years old came forward and began examining me as everyone else gathered around, looking at me anxiously. I looked at Annabeth.

"When you're ready," she said. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay awake, so I decided to make it short.

"To make a long story short, Chad ditched me in the middle of nowhere and sent a minotaur to kill me." Everyone gasped and looked at Chad, who adopted an innocent look. I noticed that he had his nose wrapped in cloth.

"What are you talking about? When that minotaur attacked us, I thought you were dead. You must've hit your head and gotten confused." I looked at Annabeth and could tell she didn't believe Chad.

"How could you?" she asked him.

"But Annabeth, I-"

"Even if you _are _telling the truth, why didn't you help Percy fight the Minotaur?"

"I did!" he shouted defensively.

"Really?" she said. "Then why aren't you covered in bruises?" The Apollo kid was cleaning my leg wound and I cried out in pain. Annabeth held my hand gently to comfort me.

"Except for your nose, you don't have any signs of being in a fight, and I don't think that's from a Minotaur." Chad hesitated, realizing that he was trapped. I took the moment to add one last detail that would guarantee an end to their relationship.

"Oh, and he's also cheating on you." Annabeth looked at me, shocked.

"Really? Why does that surprise me? What about his nose?"

"I -" Chad began to say, but I cut him off.

"That was me. When I saw him kissing some other girl, I punched him." Annabeth looked at me again.

"You did that for _me_?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. I love you Annabeth. You know, when you caught Clarisse and I talking three years ago, I was practicing for you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say, Annabeth is, will you be my girlfriend again?"She smiled.

"Yes!" she said and kissed me. All of the pain from my wounds seemed to disappear. We stayed like that for a while, and everyone was too busy cheering to notice Chad trying to get away. Clarisse was the first to notice. She got up from where she was sitting and punched him in the stomach. When he doubled over, people started to cheer for Clarisse and discussed what Chad's punishment would be. But none of that mattered, because I had Annabeth back.

* * *

Isn't that great?! Percy finally had the guts to propose to Annabeth and now Chad will be gone! But what about Grover? Keep reading if you want to find out!!! :) Please review! I want to know what my readers think of the story. Ideas are welcome, but I already pretty much know what is going to happen, so don't feel bad if I don't use your idea!


	6. Chad's Punishment

Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but at least I didn't do a cliff hanger! Thanks for waiting! Here's a long chapter! Enjoy!!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Thanks to all my Reviewers! You guys rock!!!!:D

"I think we should beat him like a piñata!" one boy shouted.

"We should leave him on Pegasus stable duty!" another shouted.

"Let's-"

"Calm down everyone!" Chiron shouted, and the room was suddenly quiet. "I think Percy and Annabeth should choose what we do with Chad. Who agrees with me?" Everyone began cheering. At the sound of our names, Annabeth and I finally pulled away from our kiss. Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

"What do you think the two timing jerk _Chad _should get for punishment?" she said his name in a disgusted way. I grinned back at her.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could feed him to a pack of hell hounds." I looked at Chad, who turned pale.

"No! Please don't!" I looked back to Annabeth "What do you think Annabeth?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Suddenly Chad started sobbing and sunk to his knees.

"Please! I'll do anything, just let me live!"

"Okay," Annabeth said to me quietly. "I think we've had enough fun. How should we _really_ punish him?"

"Actually, I was serious." I said and Annabeth glared at me. I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, Chad," she said. "We'll let you live."

"Thank you! Thank you!" he started saying.

"You're still going to be punished. You'll be banned from camp. If you ever show your face anywhere near here, anyone who sees you can punish you however they want." Everyone cheered.

"I have one thing to add," I said. "Apologize to Annabeth." He looked at me as if that was the worst punishment he could have. "Or we could always go back to the hellhound idea." His eyes widened.

"No! No! I'll apologize. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"For?" I asked.

"For cheating on her."

"Tell Annabeth, not me."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, for cheating on you."

"And?" I asked, just to see what he'd say.

"And for bumping into your new car! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"That was you?" Annabeth shouted. She was turning red and had a look on her face that I knew all too well meant she was very angry.

"It was an accident! You should've parked better!"

"I should've parked better?" she was speaking quieter and slower now, and any second now Chad was going to regret saying that. Apparently he wasn't familiar with Annabeth's angry side. When she stood up, I knew I had to stop her before she did anything. As much as I would've loved to see Chad get what he deserves, it had been a long day and I wanted to talk to Annabeth in private before I fell asleep. I tried to think of how to get her attention and stop her. I had to stop myself from grinning when I thought of the perfect way. I cried out and put an arm around my ribs and she turned back to me, a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I'll be fine. I think I should just get some rest, it's been a long day."

"You're right. I'll walk you back to your cabin." she stood and put an arm around me to help me up. I winced as the pain returned. As we walked toward the door, Annabeth turned back to Chad.

"I'll deal with you later." she said in an angry voice, and then the worried look returned when she turned back to me. Everyone made room for us and Tyson opened the door.

"Wait!" someone called and Annabeth and I turned. It was the boy from the Apollo cabin who'd been cleaning my leg. When I saw him, I realized my leg wasn't hurting anymore.

"Here," he said, handing me a pill. "This should help your ribs and any other pain you have." I swallowed it and the boy went back into the Big House.

"So, what are we going to do about Grover?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking maybe we could talk to the oracle."

"You mean Rachel?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Right. I'm still not used to that."

"Well, she was supposed to be here about two weeks, according to Chiron, but she still hasn't shown up."

"Aren't you worried about her then?"

"No, of course not. First of all, she shows up late every year. Secondly, she IMed Chiron about three weeks ago telling him that she'd probably be a little late to camp. She found a half blood. So we can't wait around camp for her to come back just to give us some confusing prophecy. We might as well just leave when you are feeling up for it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Gods, why does Grover always have to get himself kidnapped!?" I said and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, he is starting to make a habit of that, isn't he?" she opened my cabin door and started to walk me to my bed.

My eyelids were getting heavy and I felt them closing. Annabeth leaned down to peck me on the cheek. "I love you, Seaweed Brain. Goodnight." I tried to speak or at least open my eyes to see her but I was too exhausted. She left and I fell asleep right away.

In my dream, I saw Grover in a dark room, it looked like a cave. His horns were a little longer and he looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, but other than that he looked the same as he did when I last saw him.

"Come on," he muttered. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating hard on something. He was obviously frustrated.

"Grover," said a vaguely familiar male voice. "You've been at this for days. For all we know, he's probably dead by now. No one's heard from him in three years. What makes you think he's going to come now?" I realized they were talking about me and looked around for the guy who was talking, but I didn't see him. He must've been hidden by the shadows.

"No!" Grover shouted. "He's alive. I would know it if he wasn't. We still have an empathy link."

"Which hasn't worked in the past three years." the other voice said. Grover stood from the rock he was sitting on and opened his mouth to argue back.

"Shush!" another familiar voice said, this one female. "Do you guys want them to hear?" Grover sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Besides," the girl said. "He does have a point. Grover, don't you think you would've been able to reach Percy by now? He probably broke it when he left camp." Grover opened his eyes and I saw they were full of tears.

"Well I know Percy better than you guys. He's my best friend. He'd never-" suddenly he perked up. A huge grin spread across his face and he wiped away his tears.

"It worked." he muttered. Suddenly I heard footsteps from somewhere nearby and the smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"They're coming," he whispered. "Percy, help us! You won't believe who I found-"

"What's going on in there?" another voice asked.

"Whatever you do," Grover said, "protect your hair! It's too late for Annabeth. Percy-" I heard a girl scream.

"Hurry!" he shouted and the dream faded. I awoke with a start.

"Protect my _hair_?" I said to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair. What was he talking about?_ It's too late for Annabeth,_ he'd said. I don't like the sound of that. But seriously, why would I have to protect my _hair_? I laid my head back down on my pillow and sighed.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered and felt myself dozing off.

When I woke up again, the sun was coming in through the closed blinds. I looked to the bunk next to me and realized that Tyson had already left for breakfast. The clock read 11:06AM.

I put my feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. I stood up and was expecting pain in my ribs, but I didn't feel anything. Slowly, I started walking towards the door, still expecting the pain to come, but it didn't. Wow, that Apollo kid did a good job. I opened the door and saw campers doing their normal activities. I searched for a familiar face and found one talking to a girl I didn't recognize.

"Nico!" I shouted to him and he turned around. When he saw me, he smiled. He told the girl something and started jogging in my direction.

"Hey Percy." he said when he reached me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I guess I missed breakfast though. Where's Annabeth?"

"I saw her go into her cabin a few minutes ago."

"Thanks," I said and headed to the Athena cabin. The door was open and Annabeth and a younger girl were talking while they looked under the beds.

"It has to be here somewhere," Annabeth said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey," I said and she looked up, startled. Then she smiled when she realized it was me.

"Look who's finally up," she said as she stood. "It's about time. You slept through breakfast."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that. What are you two looking for?"

"Annabeth lost her hairbrush." The other girl said as she looked at me. She had light brown hair and gray eyes and looked like she was about thirteen.

"I told you," Annabeth said defensively to who I figured was her sister. "I put it in here yesterday." she said, opening a drawer that held only hair ties.

"Sure you did," the girl said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly I remembered my dream. _Protect your hair!... It's too late for Annabeth... _I thought about telling Annabeth, but she'd just think I'd gone crazy.

"Maybe I have," I muttered quietly.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." I said, surprised that I'd said it out loud, rather than in my thoughts as I'd intended. She raised an eyebrow, and then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about Chad."

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's gone. Apparently he got away in the middle of the night." she sounded a little disappointed.

"So what? After what he did to you, you wanted him to stay?"

"No way! I just never had the chance to get back at him for what he did to you. And my car." Both of us smiled. Then hers disappeared.

"How do you feel?" she asked, indicating my ribs.

"Surprisingly, I can't even feel it." Her eyes widened.

"Seriously? But, Percy, that doesn't make any sense. They looked broken." I shrugged.

"I guess that Apollo kid did a good job. Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Robert." she said.

"I'd like to talk to him. Do you know where he might be?"

"Nope." she said. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since last night. That's strange."

"Maybe he slept in?" I said and she shook her head.

"He always gets up before dawn to practice archery. He's very dedicated to it and is definitely the best archer at camp. He wouldn't miss practice so he can sleep. Why don't we go check the Apollo cabin?"

"Okay," I replied and we started walking. A lot of the campers looked surprised when they saw me, probably because I didn't need help walking and didn't look like I'd just attacked a Minotaur. I looked down at my clothes and realized I hadn't changed since the attack.

"Tammy!" Annabeth called as we were approaching the Apollo cabin. A tall girl, about sixteen with dark brown hair jogged to us.

"You called me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Have you seen Robert?"

"Robert? No, haven't seen him since last night." After about an hour, we'd talked to everyone and no one had seen Robert since last night.

"Where could he be?" I asked Annabeth and her eyes widened.

"Chad."

"Huh? What about Ch-" then it hit me. Chad had taken Robert with him.

Well there's chapter 6! I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes I made, I kept rewriting this one to make it better.

Review please and thank you!!! :D


	7. The Quest

Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with school and started working on othe stories because I got writer's block. Anyway, I have a few other PJO fanfics if you're interested. :D

XxXTridentsxForXRentXxX: Thanks for the review and pointing out thay I still haven't said what time of year it is. I totally forgot about it! The first chapter takes place at the end of the summer, like maybe the last week of August or something. The rest of the story takes place in the middle of May.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

"Why would he take Robert with him?" I asked Annabeth and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we need to get a quest and leave today. Do you think you're up for it?"

"I'm in. This _is _my best friend Grover we're talking about. well, not right now, but you know what I mean." She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come on, let's go see Chiron." We walked over to the big house and went inside.

"Percy," he said and smiled. "I see you're feeling better. Robert must've done a good job."

"That's who we need to talk about," Annabeth said. "He's gone. We've checked every where and asked around. No one has seen Robert since last night." Chiron frowned.

"What do you- oh no! So you think Chad took him?" She nodded.

"Someone would have seen him otherwise."

"But why?" Chiron asked, deep in thought.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Annabeth said. "Chiron, we need a quest."

"I agree, but Rachel isn't here yet. Shouldn't we wait for her so we can get a prophecy?" Annabeth shook her head.

"We don't know when she'll be here and we can't wait. We haven't contacted Grover for almost three weeks now and we can't afford to waste time. We need a quest."

"Alright," Chiron said. "Who are you two going to bring with you?"

"Nico," Annabeth said and we nodded.

"Okay, it's settled then. Meet me back here in-"

"Wait," I said. "We need Tyson too."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "And how about Clarisse? She'd like to come and it's always nice to have a daughter of Ares to help in a fight."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked. "Taking more than three can be risky. As you know, a few years ago, five went on a quest and only three-"

"Chrion," I said. "In the labyrinth, four of us went and all of us came back. Besides, this isn't a normal quest, we don't even have a prophecy." Chiron shrugged.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Inform your friends and meet me back here in one hour with your bags." Annabeth and I left the Big House.

"I'll get Clarisse," Annabeth said. "You find Nico and your brother." I nodded and jogged off to the Poseidon cabin. Tyson was sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Tyson," I said as I walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hello, Percy," he said and set down the broom to talk to me. "What's up?" He sat down on his bed and faced me.

"You want to come on a quest?" His face lit up.

"A quest?! Yes! I want to come!" He had stood up and started jumping up and down.

"Okay! Calm down!" I said and he sat back down.

"Sorry," he looked embarrassed, but then he brightened up again. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, all I know is that we need to find Grover and who ever else is with him."

"I'll come!" he said.

"Great! Pack your bags and be ready in an hour. I need to go find Nico." I left and went to the Hades cabin. The door was closed and I knocked.

"Come in," a girl called. I walked inside to find a girl, about four years old, a boy about ten and Nico. The girl was sitting on a bed with a notebook in her lap and Nico and the other kid were playing a video game.

"Swiper no swiping!" Dora said on the screen.

"No!" Nico yelled at Swiper. "Those are _my _cookies!" I laughed and they turned.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, playing a _Dora the Explorer_game? Are my eyes deceiving me?" I wiped my eyes and his face reddened.

"It's not my game!" Nico protested. "Sophie left all the good games at her house for her brother." He pointed at the girl, who tried to look innocent but she couldn't hold back a grin.

"No!" Dora said from the screen. "Swiper took the cookies!" The screen flashed the words _Game Over._

"No!" Nico said. "See what you did Percy? Now we have to start over!"

"Wow," I told him. "You must be _really _bored." He turned the TV off and sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Tell me about it. I haven't been outside of camp much lately and even when I am, there isn't any action."

"How'd you like to help us look for Grover?" His face brightened.

"That'd be great! When are we leaving?" I glanced at the clock.

"About forty five minutes."

"Forty five minutes?!" he exclaimed and stood. "That doesn't give me much time to get packed!" He walked to the closet and pulled out a backpack.

"So are you in or not?" He looked up.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Nectar and ambrosia?" Chiron asked Annabeth, who was rummaging through her backpack.

"Check."

"Money?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Clothes?" he asked all of us and everyone except for Annabeth nodded.

"Chiron," she complained. "We've been through this already. I've already triple checked that I have everything, can we go now?" He smiled.

"You're sure you have everything?" She nodded.

"What about your knife?" Suddenly her eyes went wide and she ran from the Big House. Chiron laughed. Annabeth returned a few minutes later.

"Well," Chiron said. "You have everything now?" She nodded and turned a deep shade of red.

"Alright, would you kids like Argus to drive or do you think you can do it on your own?" We all agreed to no Argus.

"Okay, come on." Chiron said as he left the Big House and started trotting up the hill. A few minutes late, we were sitting in a van and waving as Annabeth started driving off. I was sitting in the passenger seat and we left Nico, Tyson, and Clarisse sitting in the back seat.

"The Little Mermaid!" Tyson said.

"No way!" Nico complained. "Let's watch Spongebob!"

"We are not watching either!" Clarisse said and they all started arguing.

"What's going on back there?" I asked.

"They want to watch a stupid movie." Clarisse answered. For the first time, I realized the van had a small TV for kids sitting in the back to watch.

"I'm fine with Spongebob," Tyson said.

"No! We aren't watching Spongebob!" Clarisse complained.

"What's wrong with Spongebob?" I asked Clarisse and I regretted it when I saw her suddenly grinning evily.

"Oh, who lives in a pinapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Nico and Tyson shouted together.

"Oh gods," I said as I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong with Spongebob?" Clarisse asked from the front seat and I looked up to see her grin. You might be wondering how I got in the back seat. Basically, long story short, Clarisse got Annabeth to pull over so we could switch seats. I wanted to argue but then remembered that she's a daughter of the god of war, so that wouldn't be such a great idea. Now I was stuck in the backseat watching Spongebob. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Spongebob, it just gets sort of annoying when you're sitting next to two guys laughing hysterically at every little thing.

"Spongebob forgot how to tie his shoes!" Tyson shouted as he laughed. Nico was cracking up and kept slapping his thigh. I put my head back in my hands and groaned. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! Please and thank you! :)

I know Nico's character seems sort of strange in my story. Sorry if you don't like that, but I'll try to make his character better later on.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I need this, but just to be on the safe side, I don't own The Little Mermaid or Spongebob.


	8. The Muffin Man

Here's Chapter eight!!! :D Just in case you didn't know, I changed some of what happened in chapter five and six. Sorry if you liked it, but I realized it is kind of weird for them to get engaged when they haven't even seen each other in three years. So if you don't feel like reading it, I don't blame you, so basically all that I changed is now, rather than being engaged, Percy and Annabeth are just boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't worry, they _will_ get engaged later, but not yet. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the shows or songs mentioned. :)

* * *

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town! Ooh, the-"

"Will you guys shut up already?!" I yelled at my half brother and Nico, who were still next to me. They had been singing the entire way ever since Spongebob was over and now were laughing.

"Annabeth," I said. She was still the one driving. Apparently she hadn't heard me.

"Annabeth!" I said again and tapped her shoulder. She pulled something out of her ear.

"Sorry, Percy, I couldn't hear you. These earplugs really work!" I sighed. I was the only one who was forced to listen the annoying singing goofballs. Clarisse was listening to her I-pod full blast. I probably would have been able to hear the music, but with these two next to me, it was difficult to hear Annabeth even when I leaned forward as far possible.

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man?! Do you know the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane?!"

"When are we going to be there?" I yelled over the singing.

"I'm planning on stopping at a hotel later."

"How long until then?"

"Five, maybe six hours."

"What?! We've already been driving for at least that long!"

"Um, Percy, we've only been gone for about fort five minutes." I groaned. How was I going to spend the next few hours next to these two?! I picked up a pillow that I had brought to sleep on in the car and another that Tyson had brought and held them up to my ears to block out the "music".

"Now we all know the muffin man..."

* * *

The next few hours were pure torture, as you might have guessed. At a gas station, after coming back from getting some snacks, Nico had switched places with me and I was forced to sit between him and Tyson. Apparently they wanted to play "tag" which didn't work too well when they were seated next to each other, so I spent the next half hour being "accidentally" slapped and being used as base. One of the times when Tyson was "it", Nico used me as a barrier, moving me every time Tyson tried to tag him so he would hit me instead. Despite my protests, they did this until I was saved when Annabeth pulled into a hotel.

"Finally!" I said as I trampled over Nico in order to be the first one out.

"Ouch!" he complained when I stepped on his foot. Normally I would apologize, but after all the torture he had just put me through, I believe _he_ should be the one apologizing.

Annabeth got us checked into our rooms and luckily Clarisse would be the one staying with the other guys. Annabeth and I had some catching up to do, and I was also kind of hoping Clarisse would straighten those guys out and get them to be less annoying.

Our hotel room wasn't that great: it had two twin size beds, a small television, a bathroom, a wooden straight backed chair, and a bedside table with a lamp on top.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Annabeth said as she walked into the bathroom. I made myself comfortable on one of the beds and turned on the television. I heard a scream from the bathroom a few minutes later and went to the door.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"There's a spider in here!" I let out a sigh of relief and laughed.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!"

"Sorry," I said. "Are you going to be alright or do I need to get some big, strong guy to come in there and kill it?" I said sarcastically.

"Percy Jackson! You're lucky I'm in the shower right now, otherwise you would be getting slapped in the face!" I laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." I went over to my backpack and pulled out a bag of potato chips I had bought earlier and went back to the bed.

"Shut up!" I heard from the adjoining room where the others were staying. Someone screamed and suddenly Tyson and Nico ran into the room. Clarisse ran in behind them with a baseball bat, I'm not sure where she got that.

"No!" Nico shouted as he lifted me into a sitting position and cowered behind me. "Don't hurt me!" Clarisse swung the bat and I ducked just in time. Nico and Tyson ran out of the room and Clarisse followed.

"Come back you idiots! You can't hide from a daughter of Ares!" That was weird. I got up to lock the door connecting our room to theirs.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked as she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pajama pants.

"I'm not quite sure," I said as I went into the bathroom to take my shower. "Just make sure you keep the doors locked." She laughed and sat down on the other bed as I closed the bathroom door. A few minutes later, I was shampooing my hair and screamed when I felt something crawling in it.

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth asked from outside the door.

"There was a spider in my hair!" I yelled as I pulled it out. Outside, I could hear Annabeth cracking up.

"Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot now, huh?"

* * *

I know this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to update. Now I have the muffin man song stuck in my head! I actually looked up the lyrics to the muffin man song to make sure I got it right and I found out there is more than one verse to the song! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review! Please and thanks! :D


End file.
